The present application generally relates to a valve assembly for a fluid control device. More particularly, the present application relates to a valve assembly having a valve body, a temporary cap, a service valve, and a reversible aspirator.
Valve assemblies are used in a variety of plumbing fixtures for controlling the temperature and volume of water dispensed from the fixture. A valve assembly may receive hot water and cold water from separate supply lines and controllably mix the water to provide an output having an intermediate temperature. Installation of a valve assembly typically requires temporarily discontinuing the water pressure in the supply lines which connect to the valve assembly. Each time the valve assembly is changed, upgraded, or swapped for a different valve assembly, it may be necessary to stop the water pressure prior to removing the current valve assembly. Additionally, because valve assemblies are often non-uniform, specialized plumbing tools are often required for valve installation and removal.
A typical valve assembly may include a hot water inlet port, a cold water inlet port, and two outlet ports. One outlet port may direct flow to a shower fixture whereas the other outlet port may direct flow to a tub fixture. An aspirator is typically used to direct fluid flow to one of the two outlet ports. Typical aspirators are directional components built into the valve assembly. In other words, the aspirator may only function properly when the valve assembly is installed in a certain orientation (e.g., relative to a wall). This directionality may necessitate complicated plumbing arrangements within the wall to direct hot and cold water to the proper ports on the valve assembly if, for example, a water supply line approaches the valve assembly from a direction opposite the port to which it must connect.